Insults Taken to an Insulted Mind
by Mina Grace Harker
Summary: Hermione Granger loved the wizarding world infact the thought of it wanted her to jump from her home and run back to it.But because her parents want her to live they have taken her out of Hogwarts.Whan Hermione needs help it seems as though even the undea
1. Default Chapter

A small house in Bristol bushy haired girl was looking out her window aimlessly. Hermione had been sitting at her window all morning, ever since; well she relived the moment

_Flashback_:

Hermione was coming off the Hogwarts Express and she ran to her parents. As always hugging them both. Harry, and the Weasley are followed.

"Well… we will see yea during the summer! Hermy!" said Ron his face twisting into a smile.

"Yea Hermy!" said Harry.

" Oh are little girl is NEVER GOING BACK TO THAT THAT DANGER ZONE!"Said Mr. Granger. He grasped Hermione's wrist firmly.

"What?" said everyone except Hermione's parents .

"You…you can't. Mr. Granger is resnable. Hermione is a very big girl," stuttered Mr.Weasley.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all stood ready with the wands firmly grasped in their pockets.

" No, I intend for Hermione to live to be 17 thank you very much. Come on we are leaving." Said Mr. Granger.

He started to walk but Hermione stood firm.

"No" said Hermione.

" What did you say?" asked Mr. Granger.

"I said No," said Hermione.

Hemione was beginning to struggle out of her father's grasp.

"Come on! We are going home now!" yelled Mr. Granger.

But yet again Hermione stood firm. Her Father growing red in the face slapped Hermione, HARD.An echo was heard all over the platform.

"We ARE GOING and you ARE coming with us," said Mr. Granger.

He forcefully made Hermione run toward the car and opened the door and threw her in. Hermione in a last attempt banged on the back window, watching Kings Cross disappear.

_End of Flashback_

Hermione could hardly believe it. Her wand had been in the basement under lock and key that even Lord Voldermort himself could not break. But then again she wasn't Lord Voldermort now was she. Hermione smiled she had gotten her wand after a week of planning. Hermione looked to the far back of the forest in her front yard just over the road. She could see black figures moving. About 2 weeks before Hermione had found out that near her home was an elder vampire gathering area. Hermione slowly got up from the darkness of her room and looked to her clock, it read 11:30pm "Perfect" Thought Hermione. She bewitched her hair to be black and her eye's to be a neon violet. Hermione slowly unclasp her window lock and climbed out. She made her way down the ivy and landed gracefully on her feet. Looking both ways Hermione ran across the road and into the forest. The vampires looked at her.

"Who are you?" questioned one.

" I need your help" was all Hermione said.

"Who says we would help you?" asked another.

" No one said you would help me but I think you will," said Hermione.

"Why?" said the third

" Because all transportation in the wizarding world has been cut off. Even the Knight Bus." said Hemione.

They studied her for a moment

" What do you have to offer us? I mean you are but a mortal," said the first vampire

Hermione cocked a smirk and whispered, " I can make you dream."

They seemed to be gawking at her like fish.

" We cannot talk here of such matters. We will take your to the Consul." Said d the first vampire

He slowly took off his hood to reveal a messy brown haired boy. He looked no more then 15.

" If you think I'm 15 your 6 year late" laughed the brown haired boy.

" What your 21!" replied Hermione astounded.

" Yes, your see vampires age 6 years late. I was 15 when I was blooded. We better get moving there might be Deatheaters about." Said the messy haired boy.

" What of the Deatheaters?" asked Hermione

" They wanted us to join them but we said no. You see we like Harry Potter, I suppose it's because of his Mum. When we were in are times of need she helped us and even risked her life for us. In return we gave her beautiful eye's," said the boy again.

Hermione smiled

" Well that certainly explains a lot." Said Hemione


	2. A Start and a Friend

An: The Vampires in my story can't dream cause there the undead. I need reviews to get some good ideas. Hope u like it so far enjoy!

They entered a large mossy area with 3 rows of stonewalls. The people who sat at them wore cloaks of many different colors.

"Consul, this women, a Witch, needs are help please listen to what she has to say," said the messy haired boy.

His voice boomed around them. The consul nodded. Hermione, as strong as she could stand in front of the Consul.

"Consul, I have been taken from my rightful home. I wish to go back. I know Voldermort has gained much power and the light side needs much help. Suffering has engulfed many of us. We've lost many dear friends and we need help. I ask that you would help us." Asked Hermione.

She looked to every one of the Consul members. Then a vampire who looked to be sitting in a throne like chair spoke.

"What you have to offer us Witch?" He asked.

" The ability to dream" said Hermione simply.

There was silence amongst the vampires.

" How can we trust you?" he questioned.

Trying to stare Hermione down.

" Your can trust me because I'm the best friend of the son of that who's mother has saved you in the past." said Hermione. ( Srry kinda confusing but Hermione has to talk formal)

The vampires muttered amongst themselves.

" How can you give us dreams?" asked the head vampire.

"I created a spell to which I have found can make you dream and if you don't believe me then one of your can come down here and I'll do it on you." said Hermione

There was silence and nobody wanted to do it.

" I will do it." Said the messy haired boy from before.

Hermione smiled and so did he. He looked to the Consul and the nodded I approval.

" Relax" said Hemione.

The boy came up to her and relaxed. Hermione took out her wand and gentle pressed it against his forehead.

"Dremsendrecium" said Hermione

Hermione glowed a navy blue and the boy vampire had a white halo looking light on his top of his head. Then a sudden burst of wind and the halo and the navy blue were gone. He opened his eyes; they had changed. They were no longer lifeless looking but they had an earthly feel to them.

" How do we know it worked?" question one vampire.

" We shall know tommorow. Witch this is Somson he will lead your to your chambers. Till tomorrow then." Said the high vampire.

The vampires began to depart .A short black haired vampire with broad shoulders came to Hermione.

" I am Somson I will show you're to your chambers," said Somson.

He started to walk farther into the forest and Hermione followed. Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist.

"Witch I am" started the vampire but was cut off.

" Hermione .I'm Hermione." Said Hermione

" Oh sorry. Hermione I'm Leo, Leo Dragvesty"said Leo.

Hermione smiled.

" They like you. Really…they do. Just as reassurance you'll always have a friend in the dark." said Leo.

Leo let go of her wrist.

" Oh an watch for Dorian. He's not a vampire but he's a bit of a werewolf and a vampire. Watch out for him though .ok"said Leo

"I will don't worry" said Hermione

Leo didn't look convinced.

Hermione looked back to Somson who already had started to walk again. She quickly followed. They came to a small dark cave with one torch alight in the back. Somson went in and Hermione followed close behind. As they entered Hermione saw engraved into the rock a flat bed with some tarnished rags on it.

" We hope your don't mind the rags ….us vampires don't sleep with blankets Have a good night" said Somson and he left.

Hermione climbed into bed. Slowly shutting her eye's to the sound of a.

"Wolf?'" muttered Hermione.

She thought about how Leo had told her about Dorian.

" No" thought Hermione.

She looked to the opening of the cave to see a person in a gray lined suit with a puffed front shirt. He had short black hair, a mustache, and a small goat beard.

"Why hello, and who may I ask is this beautiful rose." Said the man.

Hermione just stared. This man was gorgeous.

"Oh I'm Hemione."Said Hermione

The man smiled and slowly approached.

" Dorian, Dorian Grey" said Dorian.

He bent down and kissed Hermione hand. Hermione blushed. Dorain smirked. Dorain looked back to the opening of the cave.

" I'm so sorry. But I must be going. Chow love" Said Dorian.

Just like that he left. Hermione snuggled herself close in her sheets and slowly drifted off to sleep.

This is dorain.lol


	3. AN

An/ I've been really busy too busy .I'm so srry I haven't wrote. I' think I might get about 2 more chapters in on the 2/26 and 3/8. srry.

Mina Grace Harker


	4. Chapter 4

New Beginnings,

Old Enemies

And

A Hidden Past

AN/This is along one

A bright moon gazed at her that evening .Hermione turned her head toward the entrance of the cave. The events with Dorian the night before flowed in her mind like poison. "It was like a spell" Hermione thought. She had to be careful from now on .She squinted her eyes to see a shadow coming into the opening of the cave. She recognized as Somson he looked different, much differnent.His attire looked like that of a royal knight.

He wore a red cloak with gray jeans and a faded black shirt." Witch, it was a success. The whole consul is waiting for you." said Somson.

Hermione blinked a few times the whole meeting with Dorian had fogged her memory." ooooooo yes ...YES YES YES YES!" screamed Hermione. She had been anticipating this moment ever since she had thought of it.Somson looked at her as if she were a maniac. Hermione got up off the bed (if u can call it that) and started to jump and yell" I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!" "yes, yes u did." said Somson," Come follow me"

Hermione nodded humming all the way. Upon entering the consuls presence there was series of hushed whispers. Hermione tensed as all the vampires eyes were on her." hem hem. Now then as most likely you already know Leonardo is able to dream. A ceremony will be held promptly at 12: 30 tonight as so the rest of the clan present will be able to dream. Any questions?'' asked Albert. A long blonde haired vampire spoke" Permission to speak?'' Albert nodded his head. "My name is Nately; witch is this spell for forever?" Asked Nately. "Yes it is. But if I may not be so rude to state that you have all failed to call me by a name which I do have and it is not Witch it is Hermione." said Hermione. There was a large spread conversation.

." Silence!" boomed Albert." If there are no more questions then we meet here at 12:30 understood" all the vampires' nodded." dissmissed"said Albert. The vampires disappeared. Hermione stood watching as they left." so what do we do till 12:30" asked Leo." I've got some questions for you Leo if it's not too much?" asked Hermione." no none at all" answered Leo. The sat down on an old fallen branch." Leo, what did you dream about last night?'' asked Hermione. Leo looked at her sadly." I was afraid you might ask that. I dreamed of 4 things." said Leo." alright" " one was of when I became a vampire, The second was of my family when they pasted away, The third was of you the fourth was of the death of you" Leo looked away. Hermione shuddered." Can ...can Vampires tell the furture?''Asked Hermione dreading the answer. Leo spoke in hush tones." vaguely but only when they are older like Albert I'm much to young it was not your death that depressed me it was the relieving of my family dieing. For many years I never knew how it happened and now it's like it happened yeterday."Said Leo. Hermione put her arm around him." you don't know how good it is to have your parents" said Leo." actually I don't" answered Hermione. Leo looked at her strangely." This past summer I found my adoption papers and well I don't even know if Hermione is my real name" said Hermione" I can give u a vampire name." said Leo looking eager." sure couldn't hurt" said Hermione. Leo leaned over her and placed his hand on her hand and said" You are Andrea Lara White akaThe white Dragon aka the hurt scorpion" "Hermione was happy at first and then a vision came into her eyes

Vision:

A figure was over her crib, a women, she grabbed her and took her away. The women who took her her eyes were green and a women behind her was begging for Hermione back." please kill me just kill me but don't take her" the women sobbed.

End of vision

"No!" Hermione yelled and jumped up off the log." she want to take me away from my mother .The women who took me ...she had green eyes! I've seen them before" Hermione thought Hard. "Hermione calm down get out of it NOW!" yelled Leo .Hermione breathed easily again." are u ok" asked Leo.

"Yea I'm fine" said Hermione. "look it's almost 12:30 ''said Leo. he took her hand and lead her back to the branch." relax ok" said Leo. Hermione nodded. After about 15 mintutes of relaxed breathing Hermione stood up .The Consul was slowly reforming and some vampires came up to her to congratulate her. As Albert entered all the vampires rushed to there seats." Well now that we are all here everyone get in a line in front of Hermione "said Albert. All the vampires came down from there seats and formed a line in front of Hermione. She took out her wand and the casting began. After about the 150th vampire (who's counting?)Hermione hand was num. Next a vampire with a black velvet cloak came up." take off your hood" said Hermione boredly.He did. His blonde hair shined white and his eyes were like silver .Hermione was speechless, dropped her wand, and stepped back. Those silver eyes she knew them oh how she knew them well. They had called her Mudblood for 6 years."Drac-...Draco?"Questioned Hermione.Draco looked up and smirked." Well well if isn't Granger, and with vampires well what would the rest of the golden trio say now?" mocked Draco." Leo ran in front of Hermione." o does little Mudblood need her knight in shining armor to protect her. "Asked Draco." lay off Draco"said Leo. Hermione burst up in fury." YOU...YOU..YOU EVIL LITTLE BATSARD!I'VE BEEN STUCK IN A FRICKKEN MUGGLE HOUSE IN A FRICKKEN WHITE ROOM BECAUSE THEY WANT TO PROTECT ME!FOR ALL I KNOW THEY MIGHT THINK I'M INSANE! I REFUSE TO BE STEPPED ON AND TALKED DOWN TO BY A FITHLY FOUL WHITE FRICKKEN FERRET!AND DON'T EVER CALL ME MUDBLOOD AGAIN OR I'LL CURSE YOUR BALLS OFF!GOT IT!" yelled Hermione.Draco paled."WELL!"Yelled Hermione.Draco nodded. Hermione breathed and fell on her knees and cried. (Draco as mean as he can be he still has a good side) Draco put his arm around her." Hermione...What happened?" asked Draco gently. The vampires slowly disappeared in to the forest." I've been away from Hogwarts to long I mean it's already been a full year since I was last there. I've gone into studying dark arts. I'm trying to understand my powers." said Hermione," What powers?"Asked Draco. "Look into my eyes." Draco did they turned a neon purple." It's how I knew they were vampires in the forest. I could sense them and look at this" said Hermione she opened her hand and a blue flame erupted from it .Draco started in awe." and here's the topper I'm not a Granger I was adopted." said Hermione.Draco thought for a second then it clicked." Hermione turn around" said Draco." why" asked Hermione."Gez your noisy" said Draco .Hermione huffed and turned around.Draco pulled up her shirt exposing her back. He touched her back and started to massage down ward toward her butt. Hermione didn't notice then a hot burning sensation came on her back." Crap what did u do?'' asked Hermione angered." Turn around" said Draco."No" said Hermione simply. Draco stood up and lifted the back of her shirt." That is a Dark Mark if I've ever seen one." said Draco."What?" cried Hermione alerted by the news." Hermione sit" She did." let me tell you a story.It was written that Voldermort found a device that could go back in time. Much like a time-turner except the only differences was that it could go back farther and could come back to the moment he left. He went back to the time of the 4 founders. He met Rowena Ravenclaw, she and him had an affair and they beared a child. One night without Rowena's consent he left with the child and came back to this time. Rowena was devastated and clanged to her studies, that's why she's such a brain. When Voldermort brought the child back he decided that just in case he ever lost her he marked her with the dark mark the first dark mark. It shown bright when ever him or one of his followers were near. Since he had left Rowena he decided to created a similar version of Rowena that loved the child just as Voldermort did. But on the night he gained power he was attacked by James and Lily Potter. James held the fake Rowena while Lily took the child out of its crib and ran away. Voldermort was devastated just as Rowena had been .He killed the fake Rowena and became even more cold hearted then before. For his revenge he killed Lily and James and tried killing their son but well he didn't sucede.From the time the child left its crib everyone thought it was as good as dead. But tonight I believe that you Hermione, are that child." ended Draco.Hermione thought for a moment.' No that can't be. The dates don't add up." said Hermione." The child was born in the past and aged slower in the present." said Draco." Ok Lovely Nightmare story but where did you get your information?" asked Hermione. "O an old book in my library at Malfoy Manor." "o ...Um are you going to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione. "Oh yea. Duh of course I Am." said Draco." You do realize it is January" said Hermione "yea guess we'll be a little late." said Draco. "What about Blood?" "The headmaster said he would supply me with some." "What about the sun?" "Voldermort blocked out the sun so his creatures of the dark could roam near Hogwarts." said Draco. "Lets Be Happy be have dreams!" yelled Leo. All the vampires roared in happy ness as they emerged from the forest... "Hermione don't talk to Dorian he's evil, very evil." said Draco." I talked to him last night it was like he put a spell on Me." said Hermione. Draco stared at her in horror." We have to -" Draco Stopped Short as a series of coldness swept over everyone. "Death approaches on swift wings "yelled a vampire pointing at the sky.Draco, Hermione and Leo looked too. A giant army of dementors was gliding toward them. "Look "yelled another vampire. He pointed to the forest.Deatheathers with black cloaks emerged wands in hands.Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and ran. "Owwwwwwwwwwww!" Hermione cried in agony." Draco it's burning!" Hermione yelled.Draco looked at Hermione's back to see the part of her shirt covering the dark mark burning through exposing it. Hermione's hair turned a midnight black and her eye's turned neon purple. All the Deatheaters went for Hermione but the vampires protected her. " Draco Take Hermione and get her out of here Now!" yelled Leo. "But-" started Draco." Go!" yelled Leo.Draco didn't need to be telling twice. He and Hermione ran. They got to the road." Hermione give me your hand" said Draco.Hermione did. There was burst of light and they disappeared.

Cliffy I'm so evil.Mwahahahahah!

YES YES YES got another chapter up(Does little victory dance)


	5. Chapter 5

HOME SWEET HOME

Hermione opened her eyes to a desolate field." what...what happened?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her." This was the field right before the wooping willow. I hope they don't have scouts" said Draco taking Hermione's hand and leading her up toward the castle. She looked around stunned at the surroundings.Draco stopped."What?"Asked Hermione in a whisper. He merely pointed to the wooping williow.she saw nothing at first but then she saw the wooping willow had eyes. Hermione gasped loudly. The eyes looked straight at them."RUN!"Yelled Draco...They ran fast the eyes were now not eyes but strange ghostly creatures. Gliding toward them. They ran faster. Almost there. Then a loud bang erupted right in front of them. Hermione screamed and dogged It." why is Hogwarts shooting at us!" yelled Hermione." They don't know any better!"Draco yelled back. They reached the doors and opened them quickly. The minute they had shut the doors they were surrounded by wizards."Um We Come In Peace" said Draco.He lifted his hands in the air like a crimnal.He nudged Hermione." We um are here to see professor Dumblodore."Said Hermione putting her hands up inn the air as well. "What do you want with dumblodaore?"Questioned a wizard. "Mood-Moody?" gasped Hermione. The man that had spoken came out of the shadows. He was tall and sturdy but he looked very young like Hermione's age." How do u know me?" He questioned.

He pointed his wand at her." I know you because I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." Said Hermione. "...That's not possible" Said moody. He looked at her hard." Hermione Granger does not have black hair or purple eyes" said moody smiply."Suddenly the doors of the great hall side chamber opened expelling many students' older students. She saw Ginny or well a rather battered Ginny."GINNY!"Screamed Hermione. Hermione ran from the crowd of wizards and ran straight at Ginny. Ginny turned and screamed as Hermione hugged her. Hermione's hair turned back to brown and her eyes back to normal." GET HER!" yelled Moody. Hermione held Ginny just the same. Ginny struggled out of Hermione's grip. The other wizards grabbed Hermione." GINNY! GINNY! PLEASE YOU MUST REMEBER! IT'S ME! Hermione, Hermione GRANGER!" Screamed Hermione as the wizards began to drag her to the dungouns."IT'S ME! THE BOOKWORM! HERMY! HERMS. I WENT DOWN TO THE 3 FLOOR CORRIDORS WITH HARRY AND RON.I DISCOVERED SNUFFLES IN THE SHERKING SHACK.WE WERE THERE WHEN YOUR DAD WAS IN ST MUNGOS! GINNY! "Screamed Hermione frantily.Ginny started to walk away. Hermione collapsed on her knees." I...I Saw Sirius die Ginny. I saw the deatheaters I saw them u were there to Ginny please. Please...Please" Hermione sobbed on the floor. Ginny turned back." you're not Hermione she would never sob on the floor to get my attention."Spated ginny."Yea well she braved death for u and potter and you weasly's and u know wut I was right I should have let those deatheaters take her and torture her! Because u know wut your even worse then them!" yelled Draco struggling from the wizards grip. Hermione stopped crying and stood up and broke free of the wizard's grips. She ran into the Great Hall and took a deep intake of breath Dumbledore was in front of her."Mrs Granger I was worried you would never come." said professor dumblodore.His smile brighten Hermione in every way. Hermione hugged him." Now then let us fix this mess of whose who shall we." said professor dumblodore.Hermione nodded they went out the doors to a very strange scene." I'll SUCK U DRY BITCH!"Roared Draco as he flew toward Ginny. She screamed."Mr, Malfoy that will be enough." said Dumbledore .Draco stopped mid air. Draco landed and his feet and walked calmly over to Hermione. All the wizards who had surrounded them when the had come in were all unconstions."Dumblordore! He tried to kill me!" said Ginny. Glaring daggers at Draco."I know but u Miss Weasley in the course of events which brought Sirius back u should be open to strange things." said dumblordore.ginny looked to Hermione and Draco.Hermione and Draco slowly walked over to them. This is indeed Miss Weasley Miss Hermione Jane Granger." said dumblodore.ginny just stared and then hugged Hermione so fiercely she almost broke a rib." Ginny I have much to tell u and um this is Draco."Said Hermione kindly. Ginny stared and then hugged Draco too." well the um ginny nice welcome" said Draco oddly. He looked at her then to Hermione." Hermione everybody has so many questions." said Ginny leading them to the 7th floor."Yea well I don't want to tell everybody one at a time so I'll tell u all at once." said Hermione.


End file.
